


Write Back Soon. -Gerard

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Letters, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's been drafted into war and Gerard writes to him, even when the post office refuses to take his letters he writes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write Back Soon. -Gerard

Day 1  
Frank  
You’ve been gone only a day and I can’t help but to write to you. I probably sound needy, but I feel desperate to talk to you. The whole damn war is pointless yet here we are, you thousands of miles away and me at home hoping your not dead. Don’t be long Frankie, I’m already struggling with one day without you, I don’t know how I’m going to manage the rest. And don’t be stupid, you’re no hero Frank. Just do what you’ve got to do and go along with it all. I don’t know what I’d do if you end up dead. Mikey’s telling me you’ll be fine, and I really want to believe him, I really do. But I’m constantly worried about you, do you see what you do to me Frank Iero?! I’m going out of my mind, thinking of the thousands of ways that damn war can take you from me. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight, Frank. Hopefully you’re taking this all better than I am. Write back soon.

Gerard

 

Day 3  
Frank  
The postman says they can’t send my letter to you at the time so I’m holding on to it for the moment. I’ll take it down with this one tomorrow morning, hopefully they’ll have all this figured out by then. I should have asked when they think they’ll be able to ship letters out again. I don’t know what to do without you here, maybe I should try painting again? I think I’ll try painting again. Maybe when you come back you can help me hang them on the walls, or maybe we could sell some and go out for a night at that one fancy French place a few towns over. Write back soon. 

Gerard

 

Day 4  
Frankie  
They say it could take up to a month to get my letters to you and your letters to me. I have no idea why they need a whole month to do whatever it is they. Maybe they’re just afraid of the massive amount of housewives’ letters to husbands in the war. Morning’s are too quiet without you Frankie and the coffee seems more bitter than it normally is, maybe that’s because we ran of sugar. War rations make sugar so much more expensive, more than twice as pricy. When will this whole war be over? I started painting the neighbors dog earlier, you know the one that barks at the drop of a pin, it didn’t really get my mind off of you though. Maybe I’ll finish it tonight? Write back soon.   
Gee

 

Day 8  
Frank  
Frankie I didn’t write to you yesterday and the day after that and the day after that day, I just couldn’t will myself to move from the bed. I miss you so much Frankie. I don’t care if they neighbors know, I don’t care if the whole world disagrees, I love you Frank. I love the way laugh, the way you can be calm in even at the most frustrating times, I love everything about you. A world without you is less of a world and more of a hell. I’ll have to hide this letter, if one of those postmen were to read it I’m sure they’d lock us up and throw away the key. It doesn’t matter though, none of them do as long as I have you. Write back soon.

Love,  
Gerard

 

Day 9  
Frank  
I feel better than yesterday Frank, I stuffed yesterday’s letter in the mattress. I’ll explain and show it to you when you get back. The postmen still aren’t letting me send my letters, I hope you’re writing to me as much as I’m writing to you. Have you met interesting people on your journey? I haven’t done anything different so far, maybe I should see if the comic shop has any new releases, I can just hear you tell me that I already have enough comics. It makes me smile. I can’t wait until you come home. Write back soon.

Gerard

 

Day 10  
Frank  
There wasn’t any new releases, just the same old comics I’ve already got. I really hoped they had got the new issue of Adventures into the Darkness but sadly it wasn’t meant to be. I did chat with Mikey, but otherwise today was uneventful. Write back soon.

Gerard

 

Day 14  
Frankie  
This war is going to kill me Frankie, I’m constantly tempted to go back to the bottle it’s just so much easier to drink and forget about this whole mess. But I don’t think I could live with myself if I went back to then. I can’t go back to that Frank you remember how I was, You’d hate me I just know it. Please don’t hate me Frankie, I can’t live without you. I don’t know how you can stand me sometimes. Write back soon.   
Gee

 

Day 17  
Frank  
The post office still isn’t taking letters to you they did tell me why though, apparently there’s too much conflict going on at your side. They refuse to say anything more, I don’t if that’s because that’s all they know or that’s all the government will let them say. It’s making me really worried, I hope your alright Frank. Mikey says he’s gonna propose to Alicia, he tells me the wedding will probably happen some time in March of next year. Hopefully you’ll be back by then so we can attend together. Maybe one day we could get married? Hopefully the future’s going to be better. Write back soon  
Gerard.

 

Day 20  
Frankie  
Frank I have the greatest news! I talked to some people at the post office again and they say I should be able to send my letter and get yours by the end of the month. Ten days Frank! Ten days! I’ll have to make sure to buy extra stamps so I’ll be able to send you all my letters. I don’t think I’ve been this since before you left. Write back soon.  
Gerard

 

Day 22  
Frank  
I couldn’t sleep last night, I was too busy thinking about getting your letters. I just can’t wait to talk to you again Frank. I can’t wait to read your letters to read your words. I’ll keep it short for now, will write more later. Write back soon.  
Gerard

 

Day 30  
Frank  
Today they finally announced that I'm able to send my letters to you. I’ve sent all of them but this one I’m writing now, I’ll send it first thing in the morning. BUt it was packed there Frank. You should have seen all the housewives rushing to send stacks of letter to husbands. Packages of something or other, it made me feel upset that I didn’t bring you something Frank, but my lousy letters. I still sent them to you anyways hopefully you’ve gotten them by the time you’re reading this. Write back soon.  
Gerard

 

Day 5  
To whom it may concern,  
We regret to inform you that at Base 25 there was a devastating accident which took three lives at the base. Including Frank Iero. We are very sorry for your loss.  
-The US Armed Guards


End file.
